Dark Chest of Wonders
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: The frontier gang have awoken to a set of strange dreams, they don't know what they mean, but they have a feeling these dreams will lead them back home to the DigiWorld. Along the way, meeting new team mates. KojixOC, TakuyaxZoe, maybe other couples.
1. Dreams of Calling Part 1

**Edit: **revamped.

_Dreams of Calling_

_~J.P.'s Dream~_

"Wow, what a storm!" J.P. said as he looked around. He was standing in the middle of a grassy plain; dark clouds rolled overhead as thunder echoed over their plain and lightning lit up the sky. Rain pelted his hair as he saw large blue and gold beetles flutter by and land on the plain's trees.

"Man, this all feels so familiar." J.P. said as he walked over to the tree, completely ignoring the thunder and lightning, and gently grabbed a beetle.

"Hey, little guy. Man, you remind me of Beetlemon, you look just like him." He told the little creature as he pet the horn on its nose. In response, it fluttered out of his hand and landed on his shoulder, rubbing the horn against his cheek. J.P. slowly awakened and sat up and scratched his head.

"Man, what a weird dream..!" J.P. said aloud as he reached over and grabbed his cell phone for no apparent reason.

_~Tommy's Dream~_

"Haha! Weee!" Tommy laughed as he flopped down into a huge pile of snow and made a snow angel.

"Oh wow, the snow feels great." He said, now rolling in the snow and tossing it up in the air.

"grworol..." Tommy suddenly heard a weird noise next to him. He flopped onto his side and opened his eyes, he came face to face with a tiny little polar bear cub.

"Hi there, little buddy. Wanna play?" Tommy asked, smiling. He sat up and picked up the cub, he pet it on the head as it licked his nose.

"Hey, quit it little buddy...!" Tommy woke up and yawned.

"What was that dream? Snow... A polar bear... It reminds me of Kumamon..." Tommy's sentimental mind made tears slip into his eyes and then down his cheeks. He looked over at his cell phone for hopes that it would a D-tector, but since he knew it wouldn't be, he turned his eyes towards to open window and looked outside, letting the cool wind blow against him.

"Kumamon..."

_~Shinya's Dream~_

"Woah! Where am I?" Shinya asked frantically, he was in a world full of lush greenery. Suddenly, a small blue humanoid creature with long ears and a yellow _'V'_ on its head came over to him in a bouncing walk.

"Hiya, Shinya. We're gonna be friends for a long time, isn't that great!" It told him as it held out its hand.

"Wait, what are you and how do yo-" Shinya started to asked in shock when he was cut off by some ear-splitting roars coming from the nearby forest. The earth beneath his feet started to shake as the little blue creature he had just met spread itself out to protect Shinya as three huge mechanical dinosaurs broke through the trees and were headed towards him!

"Shinya, look out!" Shinya heard his brother's voice, which was quickly followed by Takuya running out of nowhere and stood in between him and the dinosaurs. He saw his brother yell something that he couldn't make out, as streams of rainbow colored light swallowed him up and Takuya was replaced by this giant creature that looked like the mix between a human and a dragon. This new Takuya was wearing heavy red and yellow armor, had long blonde hair, huge orange wings and a massive tail. Shinya saw the new Takuya say something as he made a huge fireball in the sky and threw it at the dinosaurs! Shinya was startled awake and was soaked in sweat.

"What was that!?" He practically screamed. Oddly he felt like he needed to go talk to Takuya. So he slipped out of his bed, then out the door and started to walk towards Takuya's room.

_~Takuya's Room~_

"Man, what a weird dream. I wonder if anybody's awake, I think we should meet right now. I need to talk to them about this. Wonder if they had any weird dreams...?" Takuya whispered softly to himself as he grabbed his phone and started to text to all his friends.

_~Text Conversation~_

**_Takuya: Hey, guys. Anybody up?_**

**_Zoe: I am now._**

**_J.P: Yeah, Taky. We're up._**

**_Takuya: Great, are the others up as well?_**

**_Tommy: yup, sure am._**

**_Kouichi: Both Koji and I are also._**

**_Takuya: Even better! Hey, guys. I need to talk to all of you, but it'll take too long like this..._**

**_Takuya: ...Can we meet at the park._**

**_J.P.: Right now?_**

**_Takuya: Yup, right now!_**

**_Kouichi-Koji: Takuya, is your brain on backwards? It's 3AM!_**

**_Takuya: I know, but this is important!_**

**_Kouichi-Koji: Fine, but if it isn't, you're getting it!_**

**_Takuya: Ok, ok... Sheesh, Koji, calm down. Everyone let's head out!_**

**_The rest of the gang: Ok!_**

_~Takuya's Room~_

"Hey... Takuya...?" Shinya asked softly as he opened his brother's door. He was shocked to see his brother dressed and jumping out their second-story window.

"Takuya!" He yelled as he ran to the window. Looking down he saw Takuya jump off the tree outside the window and onto the ground, then taking off running towards the park.

"Where is he going? I better follow!"

He said to himself as he rushed back to his room to get dressed and then go after Takuya.


	2. Dreams of Calling Part 2

**Edit: **revamped.

_The Fate of All_

_~Park~_

Takuya ran quickly over the park grass as the night time breeze ruffled his clothing. He could see the swing set up ahead and the outlines of his friends.

"Hey, guys." He panted as he leaned forward, hands on knees gasping for air. Koji glared slightly at him.

"You're late, we've all been here ten minutes." Takuya put his hands up in a shrug.

"Hey, c'mon guys. I'm not that late..."

"TEN MINUTES AND IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" Yelled everyone but Tommy and Kouichi, who laughed sympathetically to Takuya.

"Gn-ulp." Takuya said as he pulled at his collar.

"It's ok, Takuya. It's not that cold." Tommy said as he and Kouichi waved their hands in front them in embarrassment of the others. Takuya sighed in relief and looked at his friends; they all looked the same as they did three years ago, same pattern and style of cloths, only older now. Koji stepped forwards, slouching backwards slightly with hands in pockets.

"So, Takuya. What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

~Behind Park Trees~

Shinya hid behind some bushes and spied on his brother.

"He jumped out the window just meet his stupid friends, what an idiot, wait 'til I tell Mom!" He smirked as he crawled close enough to hear what they were saying but still with him being hidden. Shinya heard his brother's voice.

"Well, I had this really weird dream..."

"A dream? Really, Takuya!" Shinya saw the boy in the tiger-stripe bandana, Takuya had said his name was Koji or something like that; reply as he glared at Takuya.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish! I was walking in this field of volcanoes and Flamon, the little Digimon that I became when I came back, came over to me and wanted to play tag. Oddly, the whole dream gave me that same warm feeling like when I became Agunimon and the others. It's almost like it was trying to tell me something...!" Takuya told them, Shinya had no clue as to what he was talking about but continued to listen as Takuya looked at the others with a look on his face said he thought they didn't believe him. The other digidestened looked around each other then at Takuya.

"Actually, Takuya." Koji started and tightened his bandana, "I had a dream like that too... I was in a snowy forest while the full moon was shining down and I started to howl. It felt like the same urge to howl as when I turn to KendoGarurumon." The others opened up also.

"Yeah, I dreamt that I was swinging in a park with Kazemon..."

"I was in a thunder storm playing with huge blue and gold beetles..."

"I was playing in the snow with a polar bear cub."

"In my dream, I found a little black and gold lion cub." They each said their own dreams.

"What on earth are they talking about?" Shinya whispered as Takuya start to talk to the others with a shocked look on his face.

"We all had dreams... That must mean something, guys!" He exclaimed, hope gripping his voice. Koji simply lowered his head and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a bright light shot out of their pockets. Making everyone, including Shinya, gasp in surprise.

"You are correct, Takuya Kanbara!" Said a voice coming from each of their pockets; it was a raspy, female voice with a slight yet friendly growl to it.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Takuya demanded.

"I am MagnaDramon, celestial sister to Lady Ophanimon. Since she and the others are still only champions, I and my brothers, Goldramon and Anubismon, stepped forth to take their place until they are ready again. But alas, we were not strong enough to keep this new evil at bay. Instead, we were trapped in Pandoramon's chest of evil. The chest has been opened; its evil released and must be stopped. I knew there was only one way to save two worlds: to call forth the ten legendary warriors, you children!" MagnaDramon told them, starting to sound tired. Shinya listened wide eyed and mouth agape.

_'I am way confused right now!'_

"But, MagnaDramon. How can we possibly help? We have no spirits and no way to go back to the Digital World." Takuya frantically told her.

"Takuya, each of your warriors is still waiting for you in the Digital World. But to get there, you must gather the three amulets that are loose in your world." This time Koji talked to her.

"But, MagnaDramon. How do we find these amulets?"

"A few days ago three digimon composed of the amulets wormed their way into your city, converting them back to that form by beating them is the only way to turn them back for you to come."

"But we can't beat digimon just as humans!" Zoe said, worry filling her voice.

"Indeed you can't, child. Now, for the two leaders of the group..." MagnaDramon said as Takuya's and Koji's phones started to glow.

"Wow, what's happening!" Takuya asked, Koji quickly answering him.

"Our phones, they're turning into D-tectors again!" The two looked at their D-tectors, they were the same as their purified ones.

"Your bodies in this world cannot handle large amounts of data so you will use these two, what we call, Minor Spirits. They will aid you in your quest. I am sorry children, I am tired. I will contact you again when you have the amulets." Magnadramon told them then her voice faded.

"The Digital World..." All six whispered together then looked at the D-tectors to see the spirits.

"Let's test 'em out!" Takuya exclaimed as he smirked at Koji, who responded the same way.

"EXECUTE! MINOR SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They both said as they swiped a small strand of data over the D-tector, making light surround them thenfinally releasing them.

"Strabimon!" Koji voiced his new name as he took the shape of a small humanoid wolf with a tattered scarf, covered in buckles and a smaller version of Lobomon's pants with leather straps connected to the belt. Next came Takuya,

"Flamon!" Looking the same way he did when he came back to the human world too early.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" The frontier gang gasped and quickly turned towards the bushes where it had come from.

It was Shinya who had screamed, he couldn't help it. His brother, Takuya and that other boy, they had just turned into monsters. He suddenly heard the boy named Koji talk, "Somebody screamed, we can't have him tell anybody, get him!"

"Right!" Came Takuya's response as they jumped through the bush and landed in front of Shinya, who was cowering on his back in the mud.

"Shinya!" Flamon gasped as his arm went in front of his chest in shock.


	3. The Fate of All

**Edit: **revamped.

_Odd One In...?_

_~Park~_

Takuya quickly got over his shock and was then overcome by anger.

"Shinya, you pipsqueak, you're spying on me!" He growled as he used his Flamon body to grab Shinya's collar, who was staring at his brother in fear.

"Takuya! You're scaring him, change back!" Koji demanded as he used Strabimon's clawed hand to forcefully grip Flamon's gloved wrist. Koji's truthful words hit Takuya, making him released his little brother as a swirl of light surrounded him and he was changed back, Koji did the same and then let go of Takuya's wrist.

"I'll go tell the others..." Koji told his good friend as he turned and walked back to his own brother and the rest of the group. Takuya didn't look up to see Koji but simply nodded in reply. Sighing, Takuya picked Shinya up under the arms and brought him to his feet.

"Shinya, I'm sorry I scared you. I was just angry that you were spying on me," Takuya told him as he put his gloved hands on his brother's arms. "Is there a good reason you're out here? You're supposed to be in bed right now." Shinya looked up at his brother, starting to get over his fear. "So are you! …Well, I had this really weird dream about you! You turned into this weird half dragon, half human creature and we were attacked these mechanical dino things then you threw this giant fireball at them and the dream ended! Oh and there was this weird little blue creature." Shinya told him frantically and wide-eyed. Takuya stared at him with mouth agape and eye twitching.

"Hey, guys...!" He called to his friends as he motioned for Shinya to stay there as he jogged over to the others by swing set. Shinya leaned forward towards the bushes more to listen as his brother talked.

"Hey, Taky. What's up?" J.P. asked as he and Kouichi were pushing Zoe and Koji on the swings while they waited for Takuya.

"I think we may not be the only ones going this time," Takuya told them as he leaned against the base of the swing set, "It would seem that Shinya also had a dream. He saw me turn into Aldamon, and use Solar Wind Destroyer in the dream." Upon hearing this, the others stared at him in shock. Tommy lifted the brim of his large hat to get a better look at Takuya.

"So what do we do now, Takuya?" Sighing, Takuya placed his gloved hands into his pockets and replied.

"There's only one thing to do... Shinya, come out and show yourself!" Hearing his brother, Shinya slowly stepped out of the bushes, brushing mud and leaves off his clothes.

"Hehe... Hi guys, what's sup...?" He said nervously, scratching his head out of awkwardness as the frontier gang, besides Takuya, judged his every movement with their eyes.

Edit: 11/2/10 hope to have the next chap up soon.


	4. Odd One In?

**Edit: **revamped.

_Odd One In...?_

_~Park~_

Takuya quickly got over his shock and was then overcome by anger.

"Shinya, you pipsqueak, you're spying on me!" He growled as he used his Flamon body to grab Shinya's collar, who was staring at his brother in fear.

"Takuya! You're scaring him, change back!" Koji demanded as he used Strabimon's clawed hand to forcefully grip Flamon's gloved wrist. Koji's truthful words hit Takuya, making him released his little brother as a swirl of light surrounded him and he was changed back, Koji did the same and then let go of Takuya's wrist.

"I'll go tell the others..." Koji told his good friend as he turned and walked back to his own brother and the rest of the group. Takuya didn't look up to see Koji but simply nodded in reply. Sighing, Takuya picked Shinya up under the arms and brought him to his feet.

"Shinya, I'm sorry I scared you. I was just angry that you were spying on me," Takuya told him as he put his gloved hands on his brother's arms. "Is there a good reason you're out here? You're supposed to be in bed right now." Shinya looked up at his brother, starting to get over his fear. "So are you! …Well, I had this really weird dream about you! You turned into this weird half dragon, half human creature and we were attacked these mechanical dino things then you threw this giant fireball at them and the dream ended! Oh and there was this weird little blue creature." Shinya told him frantically and wide-eyed. Takuya stared at him with mouth agape and eye twitching.

"Hey, guys...!" He called to his friends as he motioned for Shinya to stay there as he jogged over to the others by swing set. Shinya leaned forward towards the bushes more to listen as his brother talked.

"Hey, Taky. What's up?" J.P. asked as he and Kouichi were pushing Zoe and Koji on the swings while they waited for Takuya.

"I think we may not be the only ones going this time," Takuya told them as he leaned against the base of the swing set, "It would seem that Shinya also had a dream. He saw me turn into Aldamon, and use Solar Wind Destroyer in the dream." Upon hearing this, the others stared at him in shock. Tommy lifted the brim of his large hat to get a better look at Takuya.

"So what do we do now, Takuya?" Sighing, Takuya placed his gloved hands into his pockets and replied.

"There's only one thing to do... Shinya, come out and show yourself!" Hearing his brother, Shinya slowly stepped out of the bushes, brushing mud and leaves off his clothes.

"Hehe... Hi guys, what's sup...?" He said nervously, scratching his head out of awkwardness as the frontier gang, besides Takuya, judged his every movement with their eyes.

Edit: 11/2/10 hope to have the next chap up soon.


End file.
